falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Creating a character for Fallout Tabletop is fairly similar to many other pen and paper systems. It involves picking a race, allocating primary statistics and what they apply to, then choosing skill points and perks. The final stage, equipment selection, is always performed in close cooperation with the Overseer. Character Sheets are located on the Play Materials page for download. Players begin at level 0 Creating a character is done in the following steps: 1. Determine Level and Experience Characters increase levels by gaining experience. Experience points more finely represent what level does: "adventuring" experience and overall toughness. New Campagins should begin players off at Lvl 0, with no experience. Characters earn experience points by doing tasks (solving quests, killing monsters, using skills, figuring things out). When characters get enough experience, they can advance a level. Experience points only affect one thing: character level. "Advancing a level" is a mini-game where players spend skill points and perk slots after they achieve the next highest requisite experience point total. A character's level affects the following things: *Total hit points (starts at 30+ST+EN, 6+En every level after) *Total skill points (starts 6+IN, 6+IN Per level after) *Total perks (1 Perk per level, and one Lesser Perk every even level) 1,000 x Next Level = Experience needed to level up. If Bob, lvl 2, earned 3,250 EXP, he would level up to 3, and have 250 EXP left over for the next 4,000 he needs to attain lvl 4. 2. Allocate S.P.E.C.I.A.L. As you will find in the Primary Attributes section, all characters have seven statistics that define their basic mental and physical capabilities. All characters start with -3 in every statistic. The player may allocate a total 27 points across all seven statistics. No statistic may be raised above 5 or dropped below -3 during character creation. It is important to note that race selection, traits, drugs, equipment or perks may modify these primary attributes above or below the ranges listed here (-3 to 5), In this case going above or below the maximim and minimum are allowed. *'Strength' - Physical power. Affects carrying capability and damage with many melee and thrown weapons. Affects throwing range. *'Perception' - Senses and intuition. Affects chance to detect hard-to-notice people/places/things. Affects accuracy with thrown and launched weapons. *'Endurance' - Hardiness and resilience. Affects health, healing rate, rad resistance, and similar things. *'Charisma' - Force of personality. Affects speech skills and other character interactions. *'Intelligence' - Reasoning ability. Increaces the number of skill points gained per level. Affects academic skills. *'Agility' - Balance, speed, and grace. Affects combat speed, ability to dodge, and efficiency as well as several skills. *'Luck' - How often you things randomly go your way, ability to do strangly amazing and somewhat impossible things, and your sheer ability to beat the odds (especialy at gambling) Also affects how often you can use special abilities. 3. Decide Race Race is not ethnicity (skin color, for our purposes). Race specifies if the character is a human, super mutant or ghoul. Race affects a variety of statistics, such as SPECIAL bonuses, metabolism and age. For other racial modifiers look at the Survival Page. Super Mutants and Ghouls must select one of their racial skills to Tag. The most basic and notable ways race affects stats are the following: *Humans, Standard rules apply *Dwarf (midget), +1 AG, +2 LK, -1 ST, Small Size (+3 AC), 1/2 Carry weight *Ghoul, +1 IN, -1 CH, Rad Child (Perk), Begin with 300 Rads, Racial Skills: Outdoorsman, Science Note: All Super-Mutants are Large Sized (-3 AC) *First Generation Super Mutant, +1 ST, -1 PE, Racial Skills: Firearms, Speech *Second Generation Super Mutant, +1 ST, +1 EN, -2 IN, Racial Skills: Intimidate, Athletics *"Third Generation" Super Mutant, +2 ST, -2 IN, -2 CH, Racial Skills: Intimidate, Outdoorsman *Nightkin (Super Mutant), +2 AG, -1 EN, -1 CH, Racial Skills: Sneak, Detect Age and Sex mostly affects Humans, and there are no rules for them. However, if the Overseer deems it nessary this can be changed. 4. Choose Traits Traits are personality quirks that affect your players stats in special ways. They are all double edged swords, granting a bonus, but always incuring a penalty. A player, upon creation, can take zero, one, or two traits. Traits are listed on THIS page 5. Choose Tag! skills Each player begins with three skills they choose to tag. These skills begin with a +5 Bonus in ranks, and level up faster according to the chart under Skills and Skill Rate 6. Allocate Skills and Determine Skill Rate (IN + 6) Each Player begins at level 0 with (6+ IN) Skill points to spend. How many skill points you gain per level is determined by this same number. Spend skill points on the following skill rank scale: * 1-10: 2 * 11-20: 3 * 21-30: 4 If a skill is Tagged, each rank costs one less skill point per rank. *1-10: 1 *11-20: 2 *21-30: 3 Players are allowed to save skill points if they cannot spend all of them. The List of Skills can be seen HERE In addition the points that characters spend in skills, they gain a natural bonus based off of their SPECIAL. Though many things can temporarly modify skill bonuses, primary skill bonuses are always derived from the character's SPECIAL. These bonuses are considered ranks invested when trying to meet the requirements of a Perk. See skills for the bonuses on each skill. 7. Choose Perk and Lesser Perk Perks are unique abilitys gained based on your character's skills and abilities. Every character begins at level 0 with 1 Perk, and 1 Lesser Perk. You gain a new perk to allocate every time you gain a level, and a lesser perk every other (even) level. Perks can purchas any 1 perk that you qualify for, be it a perk or lesser perk. Lesser perks can ONLY buy lesser perks. The very first perk that the player chooses at level 0 can ignore any prequesete. Lesser perks, and every other perk thereafter must meet the requirements to be obtained. To see the list of perks, look HERE 8. Fill in the Derived Atributes At this point all the decissions for you character have been made and all that is left is filling in your derived atributes based on your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. 'Determine Hit Points' Level 0: 30 + EN + ST, Each Subsequent Level: 6 + EN Hit points represent a character's ability to withstand physical punishment before dying. When a character reaches zero hit points, he or she falls into "Bleedout" and will lose 1 HP per round till they are stabalized using first aid or they reach -10 HP, at which point they will fall unconcious and keep bleeding till they reach -20 HP, at which point they die. A character bleeding out can only participate in the action phase, all skill checks (including combat) are halved, and are limited to 1 SQ movement (unless they have a broken leg). Should they recieve firt aid they are considered Stabalized, and will no longer bleedout, though all other effects still apply. 'Action Points' (10+LK) Action Points, or AP, are your ability to perform amazing feats. Many new perks allow you to perform special abilites, and a certian amount of AP is required to do this. AP is fully restored after every hour 6 rest that would also heal. Certian chems and consumables also restore AP. 'Healing Rate' (EN + 6) People heal at different rates over time. Your healing rate will tell you how fast you heal and loose radiation. If you have taken damage or radiation, you will get a number of points back at the end of each day equal to your healing rate * level. If you rest, you will get a number of hit points back every six hours equal to your healing rate * level. Therefore, in a day where the character spends 75% of the time awake and active and 25% of the time resting, he or she will regain 2 * (healing rate * level) in hit points. In no case can healing rate allow you to get more current hit points than your maximum number of hit points. 'Combat Sequence' (ST + AG) At the beginning of combat, it is added to the result of a 1d10 roll. It determines when the character takes his or her turn in combat. Higher is better, resulting in the character acting earlier. All NPCs (non player characters) share one roll. 'Speed' 4 Hexes (with no perks) Speed is how many squares a character can move in the movement phase (or the action phase, should they so choose) by default it is 4, though perks and other factors, such as armor affect this. 'Carry Weight' (+ 10 * 10) The higher your carry weight, the more equipment you can carry. You can carry a total amount of equipment in pounds equal to your carry weight, and no more. 'Throwing Range' (ST + 6) This is the distance in hexes that any thrown weapon can be hurled by the player. It defines the maximum range of a weapon, as opposed to a firearm's attack modes defining it. Only relevant when the character is making a throw attack. Certain thrown weapons have range bonuses or penalties, such as the bow, flamer, and grenade launcher. 'Armor Class' ( AC = AG + 10) The amount added to an enemy's difficulty to hit after all other modifiers are applied. This can be further modified by perks and agility. All races, no matter what, have an armor bonus of 10. Some races that are large (such as super mutants) or Small (Dwarves) also have their AC modified. 'Critical Hit and Fail Chance' See This Page for information on Critical hits and Fails Critical Hit: 5% + A Positive Luck Score Critical Fail: 10% + A Negative Luck Score 'Damage Threshold' (DT) Damage Threshold is the amount of damage resisted when injured. This statistic is mainly based on the armor worn, but some perks also affect it. There are four type of DT: Basic, Heat, Concusive, and EMP. *Basic DT is simply your ability to shrug off all types of damage *Heat DT helps resist damage delt by fire, plasma and lasers. If it hurts hot or cold, Its affected by Heat DT, which stacks with basic DT. *Concusive DT is your ability to shrug off damage delt by Explosions and Shrapnel. Concusive DT stacks with basic DT. *EMP DT is your ability to shrug off damage delt from electricity. Any time a sum of energy damage is delt to you, subtract this from you Energy DT. Unless you are wearing Power Armor, or are a Robot, all energy damage delt is non-lethal. Energy DT stacks with basic DT. 'RAD Resistance' The rules on Radiation can be found on This Page, but here are the Base Racial RAD Resistances for character creation. *Humans have a 10% bonus to RAD resistance *Ghouls have a bonus of 20% to RAD resistance. *Super Mutants have a bonus of 25% to RAD resistance. Use the following equation to determine your RAD resistance based on Endurance (En x 2) + Racial Bonus = RAD resistance 'Hunger and Thirst' See This Page for more information 'Counter' Your player's count does not particularly DO anything, though it does allow you to keep track of a statistic you want to remember and boast about, such as kills of a monster type, number of nuka cola consumed, or number of times having had sex. Any number may be placed here. 9. Equipment Selection Fallout PnP does not use a traditional method of equipment selection. Characters are not allocated money to spend on items with fixed values. Instead, the Background and Personality Creation of the character, combined with the flavor of the character and the power level of the campaign, should determine starting equipment by the Overseer. The game is best played when the players start with no equipment save for a back pack or perhaps some basic clothing. However- There is often times the irritation of players joining in mid game. Should a new companion randomly join in during an adventure, this list may help to quickly allocate equipment. *Tribal Background: Studded Leather Jacket, Bow + 10 arrows, Healing Powder x3, Radscorpien Poison x2 *Backwater Background: 20Ga Stacked Double Barrel Shotgun (10 Rounds), Dog Companion (Weak), Cayote Chew x2 *Vault Background: Pip Boy (V.A.T.S.), Switchblade (Small Knife), Vault Suit (Leather Jacket), 1 Nuka-Cola *Civilized Background: Basic Clothing, 9mm Standard Pistol, 24 Rounds (2 Clips), 100 + 10d10 Caps, 1 Stimpack. *Raider Backround: Combat Knife, Piecemail Armor, Fifth of Whisky, Cigaretes x12, Dynamite x3, Lighter *Advanced Backround: Laser Pistol (24 Shots, 1 SEC), Padded Clothing, 3 Stimpacks Other background types are certainly possible, but these basic backgrounds should give insight into what strengths and weaknesses each type might have. Category:Simple system